Prince Sky
Sky is the King of Eraklyon, formerly the crown prince and apparent heir to the throne. His mother is Samara, who is the Queen of Eraklyon until Bloom marries into his family and his father is Erendor, King of Eraklyon, who had voluntarily abdicated and given the throne to Sky. He is also a member of the Specialists, recognized to be their leader by Season 6, and is Thoren's cousin. In Season 8 Upon Gaining and Developing Psychic Powers Sky became the Most Strongest and Overpowered Character of the Show...although This Slightly affects he and Bloom's Relationship to be more complex. Appearance Sky is fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, except for Timmy he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso. In Season 1, his normal outfit is a pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves. During Season 2, he wears the same outfit as the one in the previous season, however, in Season 3, he changes to a red shirt under a periwinkle jacket, a pair of blue jeans with yellow rings on the knees, and a different pair of blue sneakers. After the episode Love & Pet, he alternates between three main outfits; his Red Fountain uniform; a yellow and navy blue hoodie over a long-sleeved blue shirt and a pair of white pants; and finally dark blue high tops, and a pair of slip on blue sneakers with a light blue button down, and brown shorts, which he wears as a civilian while in Gardenia. Later in Season 8 after gaining his Psychokinetic Powers...Wears a Blue T Shirt with green stripped red shoes...with some Blue Shorts... Mainly in Season 8 When using his Psychokinesis Sky's Hair Sways around Rapidly and Repetitively...Once Obtaining the Second Psychic Crystal Sky's Hair Sways then Spikes up while Repetitively Swaying with his Spiky Hair. Sky's uniforms consists of a tight bodysuit, a cape and a blue gem. Red Fountain From Seasons 1 - 5, Sky wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform during missions and class time, and he has a light-blue round stone holding the cape. As of Season 8, his uniform is much more high-tech. He wears a skin tight blue bodysuit with light-gray thin inner-lines that mark the suit. His entire jaw, chin and ears are encased in the same material as his bodysuit which is connect to the neck. Thicker, slightly transparent metal plates on his forearms, hips, smaller pieces centered on the side of his thighs and wrap around the area above his ankle. He wears silver gloves and on back of his hands are yellow, round gems. From the center of his chest is a round, yellow gem which is held in place by four thick, slightly transparent metal plates. These metal plates then wrap around to his back which is connect to an oval, silver jet pack that houses Sky's weapon of choice and transparent mechanical wings that allow flight, hyper-thrust, -frost and -charge. These hyper modes are activated by pressing the yellow gem, which flashes and beeps to signify the activation. The gem is also the source of all the suit's functions and must be repaired if damaged. His feet also has thick white soles. As showcased by Nex, this new suit has an underwater mode. The overall appearance of the suit remains unchanged. However, the transparent metals on his forearms change to fins, gloves become webbed, back of the calves have smaller fins, and the area between his feet and sole extend into flippers. The encasement of the jaw, chin and ears sport a breathing apparatus which covers the entire face. The thin inner-linings glow a bright color as do the fins, flippers and webbed gloves. All aide in smoother, faster movement and visual acuity in the water. Linphea College In Season 6, the uniform is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a blue diamond colored gem. Personality Sky has a strong sense of duty that sometimes puts him at odds with Bloom or Riven. Despite this, he is generally seen as likable to his peers as they show no problems with having Sky to lead them, with the exception of Riven in Season 6. He is kind towards others and seems to have no problem making friends. He is also quick to spring into action whenever someone needs help which can be seen during the second season, where Sky rushes to free Aisha from acid spit while Bloom could not do anything. Sky also has a strong loyalty towards his kingdom, Eraklyon, even if he does often butt heads with his father. Even though he does not enjoy having to endure royal training, Sky knows that he must go through with it all in order to become a proper king to his people when the time comes. Sky has a tendency to become jealous, overprotective, and even possessive of Bloom whenever he believes that their relationship is threatened in any way. In Season 4, after learning of Bloom's previous relationship with Andy, Sky becomes somewhat paranoid of the musician and is easily set off whenever he sees Bloom and Andy together. He was genuinely irked by how close they were, though, it could be possible that it was because he was inexperienced with non-royal or Earth mannerisms. In Season 7, Sky even fights with Bloom's bonded fairy animal, Elas, though, it was mainly due to Elas trying to cut into their alone time. Ironically, Sky has also been shown trying to keep his past relationships in the past (namely with Diaspro), but his jealousy can cause him to question Bloom's loyalty to him whenever he feels as if their relationship is in jeopardy. Upon Getting Psychic Powers Sky has become more Independent, Selfless and Arrogant having a personality of a Freak of Nature...This Caused the Fairies to be more Afraid and Careful around him especially Musa who is used to Sky's Former Weak Self...although Sky Twisted and eventually broke Musa's Arm for messing with him...Sky is very attached to pets and People close to him this proves very true as When his Dog Spike died to a Cougar...and He gets revenge by Killing the Said Cougar with his Phenomenal Psychic powers... History Sky Appeared in Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and Season 8 where in one fanfic Episode where he finally gained Psychic Powers because of the Psychic Crystals... Personality Sky has a strong sense of duty that sometimes puts him at odds with Bloom or Riven. Despite this, he is generally seen as likable to his peers as they show no problems with having Sky to lead them, with the exception of Riven in Season 6. He is kind towards others and seems to have no problem making friends. He is also quick to spring into action whenever someone needs help which can be seen during the second season, where Sky rushes to free Aisha from acid spit while Bloom could not do anything. Sky also has a strong loyalty towards his kingdom, Eraklyon, even if he does often butt heads with his father. Even though he does not enjoy having to endure royal training, Sky knows that he must go through with it all in order to become a proper king to his people when the time comes. Sky has a tendency to become jealous, overprotective, and even possessive of Bloom whenever he believes that their relationship is threatened in any way. In Season 4, after learning of Bloom's previous relationship with Andy, Sky becomes somewhat paranoid of the musician and is easily set off whenever he sees Bloom and Andy together. He was genuinely irked by how close they were, though, it could be possible that it was because he was inexperienced with non-royal or Earth mannerisms. In Season 7, Sky even fights with Bloom's bonded fairy animal, Elas, though, it was mainly due to Elas trying to cut into their alone time. Ironically, Sky has also been shown trying to keep his past relationships in the past (namely with Diaspro), but his jealousy can cause him to question Bloom's loyalty to him whenever he feels as if their relationship is in jeopardy. Upon Getting Psychic Powers Sky has become more Independent, Selfless and Arrogant having a personality of a Freak of Nature...This Caused the Fairies to be more Afraid and Careful around him especially Musa who is used to Sky's Former Weak Self...although Sky Twisted and eventually broke Musa's Arm for messing with him...Sky is very attached to pets and People close to him this proves very true as When his Dog Spike died to a Cougar...and He gets revenge by Killing the Said Cougar with his Phenomenal Psychic powers... Pre-Series As a child, Sky went to the same school as his cousin, Thoren, on Eraklyon. One day they were attacked by monkey-soldiers and scared, his cousin left him to fight alone. According to Sky, he barely survived that fight. Since this day he has held hatred for him until Daphne's coronation as the crown princess of Domino in Season 6. Sometime before the events of the first season, he switched places and identities with his squire, Brandon, to diverge all threats on his life from Yoshinoya to someone else. And at an unknown time, he and Diaspro were arranged to be married, though it is highly probable that it was solely for political reasons. While Sky remained respectful to his future spouse, he did not return her feelings. He would later enroll into Red Fountain, becoming part of a team, though they were okay with one another, there were many arguments that ensued. He is also well acquainted with Stella before the latter was expelled from school. He and his team would later be called for help by Stella to assist her with a hunting troll problem at her new friend's home on Earth. Equipment Robo Car 1800 - a Car Invented by Timmy that he allowed the Specialist to use mainly built for Sky also The Same Car Helia or Brandon died in Separate Timelines...In the Present Helia angered Sky after promising him to get to Earth to see Bloom but becomes enraged after he stopped just because of some guards in the way of the Earth Transporter...Enraged Sky forces the Car to drive forward with his powers, Blocking Laser rays from the Magix Guards...then Killing them with his Psychic powers...but realizes he got Helia/Brandon killed...cries and feels guilty for the rest of his life... Watch Meter - After Obtaining the Second Psychic Crystal...Sky is given a Meter in a watch Invented by Timmy to Measure Sky's % Numbers of his Amount of Released Psychic Powers...If 100% is red on the Watch...Sky's Hair Spikes up while swaying repetitively and Rapid rate... Skills He is an excellent swordsman. His translucent, blue Phantoblade is styled after a long sword, and he also uses a matching blue phantoshield, a boomerang, a longbow, and a hoverboard (all translucent, either entirely or partly). He is also a competent archer and can fight on the back of a dragon. In [[Season 8]], he will be utilizing another new weapon - a double light saber. Spacesuit Abilities Hyper Frost - S8E19 Hyper Charge - S8E19 Psychic Powers Psychokinesis - Sky can lift any object, weapon and even Fairy Magic with his mental mind...Sky can also lift a person with his Psychokinesis Sky proves to be capable of lifting a person as he lifts Aisha in the air to rip her arm off...but also capable of driving a Car Psychically. Telepathy - Sky can understand multiple people's Thoughts without talking to them and staring into their eyes...Sky red Bloom's mind before she was able to explain anything to him...much to her shock. Enhanced Strength - Sky's Psychokinesis can raise Sky's Physical strength to the point where he can shove a Fairy so hard that they will be vaporized or Heavily Injured... Energy Absorption - Sky can absorb other Fairies's Energy and turn it into Psychopathic Energy...Sky has shown this power against Valtor where he absorbs his dark power and turn it into Destructive Psychic Energy... Energy Transfer - Sky can Heal other Fairies with his Psychokinesis by lending them a small amount of his Energy. Heat and Cold Temperature Resistance - Sky doesn't even wear a Jacket or any Heat or Cold Temperature Gear anymore because of his resistance to Heat and Cold... Physical Resistance - Sky can resist any physical attack from any fairy...Sky mainly shows this power most of the time as he resisted Musa's Slap that didn't leave a mark on Sky's Face... Fairy Magic Manipulation - Sky can use his Psychokinesis to bend Magic, Redirect Spells and vaporize spells...Sky first shows this power when sparing with Bloom when she launched a Fireball Spell and Sky stared at it before vaporizing her spell in an Instant. Psychokinetic Barrier - Sky can shield himself with a Gigantic Psychic Barrier that shreds any magic or attack apart...but along with defending Sky can also Launch his Incredible Barrier at Enemies. Psychokinesis Wave - Sky can fire shock waves from his hand to push back enemies, Kill them or Just Instantly snap their bones in half... Spiritual Awareness - Sky can sense another Fairies's Aura from afar, close by with his Psychokinetic Sensing... Psychic Pulse - a Move that Consist of a Wind looking Sphere that pulls Enemies into the air and Down again killing them, This drains most of Sky's Psycho Energy. Psychokinetic Explosion - a Move where Sky powers up and pushes every enemy away from him with his Destructive Psychic Powers while simultaneously killing the Enemies caught in the explosion, This Drains half of Sky's Psychic Energy. Limitations - Sky cannot overexert his Psychokinesis or he'll be mentally and Physically hurt from his Energy. -Sky suffers a Headache If he uses his Psychic Powers too often. -Sky is vulnerable while he is manipulating Fairy Magic, Other Fairy Magic can reach him at the time...Although He overcomes this Limit. -Sky cannot charge his Psychic Energy over his Limit. -Sky's Psychokinetic Moves drain a large portion of his Energy since He enhances them enough to make them have a Powerful and Killing Impact. -Sky cannot use his Psychic Energy if he is too Tired or needs more sleep... Positive Sides of Sky's Psychokinesis -Sky can launch more than one Powerful Psychic Move -Sky is capable of easily crushing his enemies with his Psychic Powers -Sky is Invulnerable to any type of Physical/Magical or Long Range attack... -Sky is able to launch his own Protective Barrier at Enemies so he can have his hands free from his own Defense. -Sky can absorb Fairy Magic and use the Portion of the Fairy Magic to charge up his Psychic Energy if It's too low. -Sky can throw Objects, Cars and even Cellphones into the air with his Psychokinesis, even better Sky's Psychokinetic Pulse and Explosion Destroys Objects as well as Crush them...while his Psychic Wave merely pushes the object or person down which doesn't take as much energy...While Sky's Psychokinetic Blast vaporizes the Fairy or Object takes half of Sky's Psycho Energy. -Sky can charge his released amount of Psychic Energy through his Watch Meter that calculates then measures his Amount of Psychic Powers by the % Meter, Unlike most Charges a 100% Charge will raise Sky's Psychic Energy up to 100 and spikes up his hair forcing it to repetitively sway side to side... -Sky's Second Psychic Energy glows quite visibly after his hair becomes spiky and full of Psychic Energy... Aura Upon Gaining his Psychic Powers...Sky has gained a White Transparent Aura that lifts rocks into the sky, Sway his hair rapidly and repetitively...and Sometimes Created Shockwaves on the ground. His Aura seems to change into a White and Black Light and Dark Aura when he was infuriated while also being fed up with Diaspro's Tricks so she can shatter he and Bloom's Perfect Relationship....the Aura flickers to symbolize Sky's Horrific Rage and Hatred towards Diaspro... Sky's Second Psychokinetic Aura is Purple/Pink and Blue after being Transferred over the Powers of the Second Psychic Crystal...which allowed Sky to Toggle between the two Psychic Type Auras and Powers... Sky once released a mixed Aura of his White Transparent Aura merged with his Blue/Pink and Purple Psychic Aura when he was facing Valtor...It was achieved through borrowing the Winx's Fairy Energy absorbing it and Unleashing all of it caused both Psychic Auras to Merge...which broke his Limits and Destroy Valtor with Both Psychic Energies...although this was temporary Sky claimed that he can enter the form again without Fairy Energy...however Sky does not take on the Painfully Draining Psychic Form...This Occurred in Movie 4: Psychokinetic Crystal where Sky recklessly kills most of Valtor's Henchmen with the Full Force of his Psychic Powers. Sky's 100% Psychic Aura appears as Thicker, Brighter and Shinier Purple/Pink and Blue Aura compared to his small, Partial Normal Psychic Aura...his 100% Aura has also unleashed few Electric Sparks which occurred in another Episode of the Psychic Sky Season. Relationships Bloom: Sky and Bloom met then soon became friends although after getting used to each other's company fell in love and became a Couple...although Bloom changes her opinion of Sky and attempts to hurt then destroy their relationship despite Sky not being aware but Upon gaining his Psychic Powers views Bloom as a Jerk and accuses her of using him because She never loved him in the first place although Bloom and Sky both say their apologies although It was hard because Sky loved Bloom but becomes enraged almost resorting to killing the fairy after realizing she was treating him badly the whole time pretending to love him, But The Two in Season 8 fix their relationship to be less manipulative... Brandon: Sky and Brandon are best friends but are also really close Sky always goes to Brandon for help or love advice for Bloom, but the Two also fight side to side...Upon Gaining his Psychic Powers Sky worries for his relationship with Brandon although he shrugs the idea away. Helia: Despite not being too close to Helia, Sky cares much about Helia as a good close friend giving him advice for his relationship with Flora...The Two fight along side Brandon... Flora: Sky views Flora as a Older Sister type character supportive of him and very helpful but these two still don't interact much. Timmy: Sky and Timmy have a very close relationship despite having few Interactions of each other...Sky goes to Timmy for new Gadgets or even Vehicles...It is also Sky who suggested Timmy build a Robo Car 1800 so He can drive a car around Magix. Stella: Sky cares about Stella more than He cares about Bloom...the reason why is because Sky still doesn't Trust Bloom because she 'used' him with their relationship...Sky goes to Stella for support and she happily lends it...These two share a decent Interaction. Tecna: like Timmy Sky only goes to Tecna if he wants to have another Invention to use for himself and the Other Specialists. Musa: Sky hated Musa upon gaining his Psychic Powers mostly due to her Bullying him every single chance She gets, These Two did end up bonding but they are still distant of each other which implies The Two are rather Tolerate of the other. Aisha: Sky never had any Interaction with Aisha Romantically or Friendly and Mostly treats Aisha as some sort of Stranger or Acquaintance Relationship. Riven: Sky and Riven treat each other like brothers, Often fighting a lot, Arguing and even at rare times when they start to bond have very little interaction. Diaspro: Sky once bonded with Diaspro as a Childhood Friend but Upon Gaining his Psychic Powers and remembering her Love Potion Plan...started to hate Diaspro more and more to the point where Sky plans to Completely obliterate her for Vengeance...Sky ends up not feeling for her after finally killing her which implies that Sky is glad Diaspro is gone. Valtor: Although Sky wants Valtor to become good, Sky still hates Valtor because he has threatened the land of Magix and The Earth whom Sky swears to protect Both so Sky murders Valtor with his Psychic Power... Appearances Season One * It Feels Like Magic (debut appearance) * Save the First Dance * Grounded * The Day of the Rose * Spelled * The Witch Trap * The Army of Decay * The Frozen Palace * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion Season Two * Into the Under Realm * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * My Boyfriend's Wedding * The Dark Tower * Party Monster * Reaching for the Sky * Magic In My Heart (cameos) * The First Charmix * Last Resorts * Trouble in Paradise * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * Beauty is a Beast * Pretty, Pretty Princess * The Mirror of Truth * Royal Behavior * Dark Sky * Operation: Boyfriend Rescue * Payback! * Island of Dragons * The Power Within * The Omega Mission * Day at the Museum * Biker Wedding Crashers * The Golden Kingdom * The Crystal Labyrinth * The Spell of the Elements * Fire and Flame * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (3D debut) Season Four * Magic Pets * Ogron's Spell * Hidden in the Country * The Audition * Superheroes * The Pets Pursuit * Roxy's Energy * The Virtual Hideout * Into the Amazon * Diana's Redemption * The Fairy of Justice * The Wizards Trap * Home at Last * Duel in the Omega Dimension (cameos) * Magical Adventure Season Five * The Sirenix Book * The Power of Harmonix * Secret of the Ruby Reef * The Gem of Empathy * Trix Tricks * Test of Courage * The Emperor's Throne * The Eclipse * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * A Perfect Day * Listen to Your Heart * The Shark's Eye (cameos) * Saving Paradise Bay * Battle for the Infinite Ocean * The End of Tritannus (cameos) Season Six * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * Vortex of Flames * The Secret Greenhouse * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem * Queen for a Day * Stella's Big Party * A Monster Crush * The Music Cafe * The Anthem * Legendary Duel (cameos) * Acheron (cameos) * Winx Forever (cameos) Season Seven * The First Color of the Universe * Mission in the Jungle * Tynix Transformation * Back to Paradise Bay * A Magix Rainbow * Banana Day * It's a Crazy, Crazy World * The Golden Butterfly * New Magic Harmony * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Eight * Attack on the Core * Orion's Secret * Surprise Party on Earth * Valtor's Shadow * The Wishing Star * New Powers * Psycho Rage * Unforgiving Sky Movies * Lost Kingdom * Magical Adventure * Secret of the Abyss * Psychokinetic Powers Movie 4: Psychokinetic Powers This is the Only Winx Club Movie that focuses mainly on Sky instead of the Winx Club which implies It takes place in between Episodes of Psychic Sky of Season 8...The Movie Begins with Sky hanging out with his Fellow Specialist excluding the ones who died which are Riven and Helia...The First Battle shows Sky using his Psychic Powers to Kill the Trix...The Middle Battle of the Movie is when Brandon drives Sky to Valtor's Lair which is guarded with a Gate and 20 Guards who Brandon suggest that Sky kills them with his Incredible Psychic Powers which he does almost remorselessly with a few Psychic Waves killing the Guards off...The Movie ends with a Final Battle Between a Psychic Sky and a Full Power Magic Valtor...Sky had to absorb all of Fairy Energy to Defeat and Destroy The Powerful Valtor... Special Powers List of Sky's Special Powers Physical Skills * Physical Resistance - After Gaining his Psychic Energy Sky received Physical Resilience that makes him Fully Invulnerable to any physical or long ranged attack... * Enhanced Strength - After Gaining his Psychic Powers Sky obtained a Strength beyond that of Magic Fairies in the World of Magix. * Flight - a Power where Sky focuses his Psychic Energy to levitate himself with his Psychokinesis...This also allows Sky to fly faster and differently from a Magix Fairy... * Enhanced Speed - Due to his Psychokinesis Sky can use his Energy to raise his speed beyond the limits which can also be combined with his Flight to fly faster. Quotes "IT'S YOUR FAULT!, YOU HATED HIM!!, YOU F*CK...EVERYTHING UP!!" (Sky to Brandon after seeing Helia be violently murdered by Valtor) "So We went all this way...ALL THAT CRAP...FOR NOTHING?!!, You told me we were going back to earth...YOU SAID!" (Sky to Brandon after realizing he threw their journey away) "Now It's My Turn to take care of us Helia...Everything will be alright, I promise!" (Sky to Helia before using his Powers to drive through the Magix Guards to get to earth) "Now It's my turn to take care of us Brandon, Nothing can stop the Specialists..." (Sky to Brandon before using his Powers to Forcibly Drive the Car and Killing the Guards to Arrive in Earth) "You guys can run if you want...But I WILL KILL THESE WORTHLESS BEASTS WITH MY PSYCHIC POWERS!" (Sky to the Group before going berserk with his Psychic Powers) "Diaspro...Why...WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?!, LIKE HELL I'LL LISTEN TO YOU...Why?!, Why should I care after everything You've done to me...and BLOOM!!, Tell me Why I should Care...WHY SHOULD I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE?!!!!!!!!!" (Sky to Diaspro who is kneeling in fear begging for forgiveness and also before Sky powers up his Psychic Energy) "What am I?" (Sky's Catchphrase Every time Sky realize what he's done bad with his Psychic Power) "BLOOM SHUT UP!, DON'T DENY THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND USED ME ONLY SO YOU CAN BREAK MY HEART, INSULT ME THEN LIE TO ME TO RUB IT ALL IN MY FACE!" (Sky's Anger towards Bloom which causes him to hate Bloom more and more.) "Bloom...Do you really Love me?" (Sky hesitantly giving Bloom another chance for love) "Helia!" (Sky right after seeing Helia's Death on Television) "YOU LIED!!, Helia...OUR FRIEND IS DEAD!!" (Sky's Sorrow while looking at the Television) "WHY?!, You knew he was dead!, YOU KNEW IT!" (Sky angrily complaining towards Brandon despite Sky being the one getting him killed in the first place although This Sky had amnesia) "WHY?!!, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!!?" (Sky still complaining towards Brandon) "I HATE YOU!, You're not my Friend..." (Sky towards Brandon after seeing what happened to Helia) "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" (Sky to Brandon before throwing a series of objects at him) "GUH...YOU KILLED MY DOG!!!, Grrrr-RAAGH!" (Sky before killing the Cougar who killed Sky's Dog Spike) "I...It just...I didn't mean to...I was just...so Angry...What is...Wrong with me?, What am I?" (Sky after killing the Cougar) "Valtor...I'll beat you down so bad that I'll change your name to LOSAR!" (Sky to Valtor before powering up his Merge Form) "SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Sky towards Bloom after being fed up by the Group's Replies of Sky killing 6 animals) "We can go now." (Sky towards Brandon after killing Valtor's Guards) "Brandon...Let me kill these Solaria Idiots, I'll get us in the Castle easier...We NEED to get to Diaspro as soon as We can." (Sky to Brandon before killing the Solaria Guards In the way of the Locked Gate which consists the Entrance to the Solaria Castle) "My Powers are gone but I still don't feel myself changing personalities." (Sky to the group after losing his powers although retaining his Arrogant personality) "Bloom!, Break the Crystal in half...It'll give me back my powers HURRY!" (Sky to Bloom begging her to crack the Crystal to retain his Psychic powers) "Oh Great The Crystal broke entirely now all the Energy is permanently stuck inside me, That's Just Great...Now I'm kind of Enchanted with this power or even worse...Cursed." (Sky to the Group after being transferred the Psychic powers for all Eternity 'Forever') "Now I'm a Permanent Esper...I can't even get rid of my Psychokinesis anymore, and Bloom does not possess Pyrokinesis It's simply Fire Magic she uses." (Sky to Stella after looking at his hands) Trivia For the majority of Season 1, Sky switching identities with Brandon is quite similar to what Queen Amidala did in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. He is the only member of the Specialists who came from monarchy rule (as a king). He once thought Bloom was a sailor when she mentioned that she went to Six Flags during the Pixies rescue mission. In the first season, it is shown that Sky has a dog named Lady. He is the only known Specialist to have a pet. He is an accomplished boarder as he was clearly impressed with Aisha's skill. Sky and Bloom are the only ones known to have exes, who are Diaspro and Andy respectively. Sky, Nabu and Aisha had arranged marriages, but unlike Nabu and Aisha's, his went downhill and ended up being called off in favor of Bloom. In the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, the scene where Sky meets Bloom on the Alfea rooftop on his board is similar to that of Aladdin meeting Jasmine on the magic carpet in the Disney movie Aladdin. One of Sky's guardians has a similar appearance to Diaspro. He and Brandon are the strongest of the Specialists. Though they are friends, he has a strong rivalry with Riven. In the fifth season, he is the prince of Eraklyon, but in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, he said that he had his coronation. He and Brandon do not switch identities in the Nickelodeon dub. In Season 5, Bloom said he is the best Wind Rider at Red Fountain. In the eleventh episode of this season, Headmaster Saladin also said before Alfea that Sky is the best wind rider. Sky is the first and only Specialist in the series to enter the Infinite Ocean. He and Helia are the only Specialists known to have gone to another dimension besides Earth. Helia has entered the Legendarium World and Sky has entered the Infinite Ocean. Sky and Helia are the only Specialists to change their hairstyles. In Season 7, he is jealous of Elas, but they later make up and become friends. Sky's DuArt voice actor also voices Smee and Cliff from World of Winx. Sky's DuArt voice actor, Billy Bob Thompson, also voices Hawk SnowWhite from Regal Academy, which is also another show created by Rainbow. He shares his birthday along with Roxy which is March 20. Sky is the only Character who has Psychokinetic Powers that far surpass the Fairy Powers of the Winx and the Magic Dimension. Sky is the Only Character who has ever swore in a Winx Episode Sky is the Only Character who kills Villains with his Psychic Powers... Sky is one of the Boyfriends who is Overprotective of Bloom one time Killing whoever who has abused her despite her pleas telling Sky to Stop... Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Specialists Category:Red Fountain Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Main Characters